1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to traffic control devices, and more particularly to automated remote controlled traffic control devices.
2. Background Information
There are numerous situations in which traffic on a roadway needs to be controlled or directed. In some of these situations, a flagman is currently used to display a sign which may say STOP on one side and SLOW on another side. Other situations may require the display of a sign which indicates that a parking lot is full, or there is only parking available for monthly permit holders. One common need for traffic control by flagmen with a sign is when construction projects are being performed on a roadway or adjacent to a roadway. If construction equipment needs to cross a roadway in such a situation, or needs to enter traffic from off the roadway, a flagman or a pair of flagmen stops traffic. With the traffic stopped, the construction vehicles cross the roadway or enter the flow of traffic. Once the construction vehicle has crossed the roadway or has entered traffic, the flagmen on either side allow the stopped traffic to proceed.
This situation can be dangerous for all of those involved, including motorists, flagmen and the drivers of construction vehicles. It is also expensive for the construction project to have workers whose only job is to hold a sign which informs motorists to stop or go. It is not uncommon for flagmen to be hit by traffic. It is also not uncommon for motorists to be involved in collisions with construction vehicles. A device which addresses the shortcomings of the current practice is needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a traffic control device which can be controlled remotely, and which replaces a human flagmen. It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote control traffic control device which holds interchangeable signs, each of which can be rotated 180.degree. to alternately display either side of the sign.
Another object of the invention is to provide a traffic control device which uses a simulated flagman. It is an object that the simulated flagman can be interchangeable with replacement simulated flagmen. It is a further object of the invention that the simulated flagmen can be of a style which is likely to catch the attention of a motorist and cause him to take notice of the message being displayed on the sign held by the simulated flagman. It is a further object of the invention that the traffic control device be compact in design, and be easy to transport, so that multiple units can be carried in a pickup truck. It is a further object of the invention that the traffic control device be operated with a power source which can be charged by a 12-volt automotive charging system.
It is a further object of the invention that the traffic control device be controllable in a variety of ways. This can include by a timer which causes the sign to rotate at selected time intervals. It can also be controlled by a remote control device, and by a wireless remote control transmitter. It is a further object of the invention that the traffic control device operates from an electronic transmitter which has no power drain except when transmitting a signal, to save energy, and to allow for a smaller battery and a longer life of the battery.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.